Dex
by Seirenn
Summary: Allen Walker est un adolescent ayant l'obligation de se trouvé un protecteur avant sa seizièmes années. Mais qui accepterait de le protéger? Lui, un être maudit, un Dex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont de Hoshino Katsura, a part Dren qui est de moi

**DEX**

**Voila une nouvelle fic sur DGM cette fois, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné mes autres fics, je les continuerais, c'est certain.  
>Bonne lecture<strong>

**Hina-Pyon**

Résumé: 

Allen Walker est un adolescent ayant l'obligation de se trouvé un protecteur avant sa seizièmes années.  
>Mais qui accepterait de le protéger?<br>Lui, un être maudit, un Dex.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Un jeune homme capuchonné dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
>Il entendait les pas de ses poursuivants de plus en plus distinctement.<p>

Alors pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il sauta les dernières marches pour prendre plus d'avance mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à retomber sur ses pieds. Et c'est sur les fesses qu'il atterrit.

Pestant contre sa malchance habituelle, le jeune homme assena un coup sur le sol.

- Eh merde.

Il était trop tard.  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut aussitôt encerclé par cinq personnes.<p>

Un rire, qui résonnait cruellement à ses oreilles, se fit entendre ce qui l'énerva mais il ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre la sentence.

- Tu as perdu Al-len-kun, lui susurra une voix féminine qui le fit frissonné mais pas pour la bonne raison.

Il s'apprêtait à supplier quand une poigne ferme le saisit durement par le bras, le relevant par la même occasion.

- Franchement, tu as vraiment crut que tu allais t'en tiré comme ça ?

Se refusant à montré la panique qui montait en lui il continua à fixer le sol crasseux et humide, évitant ainsi le regard dégouté de ses assaillants.

Il fut poussé vers l'avant et trébucha sous les rires cruels des autres.

- Bah dépêche-toi, tu as perdu nan ?

Puis encore une fois, on le tira par le bras vers la rue piétonne bondée.  
>On l'emmena à la place habituelle, entre un stand de poisson dont l'odeur le rendait nauséeux et un stand de fruit légumes.<p>

- Vous voulez voir un monstre ? Cria un de ses assaillants :Venez voir !

Le jeune garçon essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais il n'y arriva pas et d'une voix tremblante il demanda, suppliant presque :

- Non…ne faites pas ça…s'ils vous pla…

- La ferme, lui cracha ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

Puis d'un coup, il sentit sa tête partir en arrière.  
>On venait de lui enlevé sa capuche, celle-ci laissa alors apparaître de long cheveux blanc comme de la neige encadré le doux visage du jeune homme.<p>

Il entendait clairement les murmures choqués des personnes se trouvant au alentour et ne souhaitait qu'une chose que tout se termine.  
>Bien sur son souhait ne fut aucunement exaucé, et il fut projeter violemment à terre.<br>Sa mâchoire cogna le sol et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur quand il se mordit la langue sous le choque.  
>Un gout métallique se répandit dans sa bouche.<p>

- C'est l'enfant maudit…entendit-il.

Il resta prostré au sol.

- Mais c'est affreux regardez-le, il est dégoutant !

- N'est-il pas monstrueux ?

Ne pas pleuré, il ne devait pas leur montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Une question se fit entendre clairement dans la foule qui s'était formé à quelque mètre autour de lui :

- Est-il vrai que son visage est déformé par une horrible cicatrice ?

Il se crispa. Maintenant il allait devoir être fort.

- Oui, regarder répondit un des jeunes hommes qui l'avait entrainé sur la place.

Il savait déjà qu'on se rapprochait de lui car les pas faisaient résonné le sol à ses cotés mais fut plus que surpris quand ses cheveux furent tiré en arrière.  
>Il ne s'y était pas encore préparé.<p>

- Tu mérites tous ce qui t'arrive…monstre…, lui chuchota à l'oreille le jeune homme qui s'était accroupie derrière lui tout en lui maintenant la tête en arrière par les cheveux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sentis un doigt caresser le cache œil qui dissimulait son coté gauche du visage.

- Êtes-vous près a contemplé l'ignominie qui se cache derrière ça ?

Une vague d'affirmation parcouru la foule et le jeune blanc s'interrogea sur la mentalité des personnes de son monde.  
>Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi mauvais ?<br>Cela les rendaient t-ils vraiment heureux que de le voir ainsi, à leur merci ?

Serrant les dents, il laissa son regard parcourir la foule alors que celle-ci regardait, horrifiée, son coté gauche ou il avait été marqué.

- Mon dieu, qu'elle laideur !

Allen repoussa alors son assaillant et s'empressa de couvrir son œil gauche de ses mains, mais le mal était fait, ils l'avaient vu.

D'un air désemparé, il chercha de son œil droit le soutient d'une personne, n'importe laquelle, mais tout se qu'il y vit n'était que dégout, peur, désir, indifférence… Indifférence ?

Il s'arrêta net sur le jeune homme qui le regardait avec indifférence.

Pourquoi ?

Qui pouvait le regarder avec indifférence après avoir assisté à un tel spectacle, qui ?

C'est alors que le jeune homme indifférent à son sort disparut dans la foule, le laissant seul face à tous ses regards haineux.

A suivre

**Alors? C'était comment?**

**Bye-bi**

**et merci d'avoir lu**

**Hina-Pyon**


	2. Protègemoi

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Dren, c'est juste un petit con venant de mon imagination. 

**Voila le chapitre 2 qui est vraiment court.**

**Je remercie mes deux betas de l'avoir corriger.**

**Ainsi que les reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

**Hina-Pyon**

* * *

><p><strong>Protège-moi!<br>**

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Allen se dirigea lentement vers son établissement scolaire.  
>Rien ne l'y obligeait mais là-bas au moins il y serait au chaud.<p>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qu'il cachait sous la capuche de son sweet trop grand pour lui, accéléra quand il entendit au loin une sonnerie.

- Ah déjà la sonnerie…

Cette fois il ne se contenta pas d'accéléré mais courut le plus vite qu'il put pour arriver avant la fermeture des grilles.  
>C'était sans compter sur sa capuche à cause de laquelle il ne voyait que le sol.<br>Il passa de justesse les grilles mais se cogna contre un mur.

- Aie….

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est le monstre qui me fonce dessus maintenant ? S'étonna le mur qui était en fait une personne.

Allen recula précipitamment, oh non, pas encore eux !

- Excusez moi…Pardon…

Sa panique commençait déjà à poindre.

- Calme toi…Voyons, on a encore rien fait.

Cela eu l'effet voulut, puisque Allen commençait déjà a rechercher une faille pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.  
>Quand une main se mit dans son champ de vision.<br>Le blanc se crispa et ferma les yeux mais rien.  
>Pas de coup.<p>

Il les rouvrit alors et regarda autour de lui.  
>Un jeune homme se tenait à ses coté et avait saisie la main de son agresseur au vol, une expression revêche sur le visage.<p>

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu t'apprêtais à le frapper ? Demanda son sauveur.

L'assaillant retira son bras d'un mouvement brusque et répondit :

- Pff te mêle pas de ça Kanda, cracha t-il avec hargne, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Le dit Kanda souleva un sourcil.

- Dans ce cas, évite d'agresser des élèves de cet établissement devant moi car sinon sa devient mes affaires. Dren…

Le dit Dren se retourna et appela sa bande, il n'était pas assez con pour se mettre a dos Yu Kanda, il tenait trop à la vie pour sa.

- Pff de toute façon tu gagneras rien à protégé ce putain de monstre. Ragea t-il.

Puis sa bande et lui partirent après avoir jeté un regard noir au capuchonné qui déglutit avec peine.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Kanda se retourna vers le jeune homme à capuche et d'un coup, la lui retira.

Il fut, un instant, comme hypnotisé par la cascade de cheveux blancs qui encadrait son visage.  
>Mais revint bien vite à la réalité quand il remarqua la cicatrice du coté gauche du jeune homme.<p>

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le fameux « maudit » ? Tu n'as rien de bien extraordinaire.

Allen, choqué qu'on lui adresse la parole pour autre chose que des insultes, ouvrit grand les yeux il reconnue en son sauveur, le jeune homme qui l'avait regardé indifféremment lors de sa « punition ».

- Tu devrais te défendre car sinon, tu ne tant sortira jamais. Et je ne serais pas toujours la.

Une expression de pure incompréhension s'étala sur ses traits.

- Tch…Pourquoi es-ce que tu me fixe comme ça ? Arrête ! Ordonna t-il

Il est vrai qu'Allen, le regardait sans ciller et cella semblait être gênant pour la personne subissant se regard.

- Je…Commença alors le blanc d'une petite voix.

Kanda n'en pouvant plus s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se saisi de la sienne.

Surprit, il toisa le blandinet pour trouver sur son visage l'expression d'une quelconque blague mais rien.

- Protège-moi !

- Que…quoi ?

- S'il te plait, protège-moi ! répéta alors Allen de sa voix douce.

Kanda retira sa main et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Toi, je t'ai peut-être aidé pour cette fois mais ne me retouche pas ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un mec comme toi !

Allen ayant eut le souffle coupé demanda malgré la difficulté qu'il avait a les prononcés :

- Pourquoi…tu m'as aidé…

- Et alors, qu'es que tu crois ? La pitié, tu connais ? Tu me fais pitié et c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Qu'es ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Crois tu vraiment que moi, j'accepterais quelqu'un comme toi à mes coté ? Le simple fait de savoir que nous respirons le même air me révulse. Dégage maintenant et ne me touche plus jamais. Finit-il en le relâchant.

Allen lui, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partie en courant vers sa salle de classe.

Il savait qu'il était en retard mais il préférait subir les foudres du professeur et ceux des élèves de sa classe que celle de Kanda.  
>D'ailleurs Allen avait été persuadé que c'était lui.<br>Il avait vraiment cru un moment que c'était de lui dont il avait besoin mais après ce qui lui avait dit, il en doutait.

Il frappa à la porte et après avoir eu l'accord du professeur il entra.

- Qu'es ce que vous faites la Monsieur Walker ?

- Je..je …

- Si vous êtes incapable de parlé distinctement vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Puis il me semble que le cour ai commencé depuis un quart d'heure alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner d'où vous venez.

Allen qui se faisait enchainé n'eut même pas le courage de répondre.

Il fit donc demi–tour sous les regards goguenards des élèves de sa classe.

- Et par pitié, la prochaine fois que vous venez ayez l'amabilité de prendre un bain, ce n'est quand même pas trop vous demandé termina le professeur fière de lui et sous les rires de ses élèves.

Habituer à tant de méchanceté envers sa personne Allen n'y faisait plus attention.  
>Si ils avaient vécu le minimum de se que lui avait vécu par le passé, ils ne se moqueraient pas de lui comme cela.<br>Non ils le respecteraient.

Puis il attendit la fin des cours adossé au mur du couloir.  
>Lorsque les élèves sortir, ils lui lançaient des regards dégoutés mais lui n'y fit pas attention.<p>

A midi, il sorti dans la cour pour déjeuner sur un banc.  
>Il n'avait put se faire qu'un simple sandwich au beurre mais cela était déjà bien suffisant sachant que dès fois il ne mangeait rien le midi pendant plusieurs jours.<p>

Il entama son repas avec un air joyeux gravé sur le visage quand il entendit encore une fois des chuchotements dont il était le centre d'attention...

**A suivre**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lut**

**Je sais qu'avec le 1er chapitre on aurait pas dit, mais c'est une school fic. **

**Bye-bi**

**Hina-Pyon**


	3. Merveilleuse créature

**Bonjour**

**Bah voila le chapitre 3.**

**J'ai mit du temps hein? **

**Merci pour les lecteurs et les reviewers. Bonne lecture!**

**Hina-Pyon**

* * *

><p><strong>Merveilleuse créature<strong>

- Mais regardez-le manger ! A croire qu'il n'a jamais mangé de sa vie.

- Écœurant, encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas dans notre classe.

- Vous avez entendu ce qui s'était passé la…

- Ne, vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous en prendre au même ? questionna une voix intruse.

Allen intrigué, releva la tête et fut surprit en regardant le jeune homme roux qui venait de parler.  
>Il était accompagné de son sauveur, Kanda, et d'un type à la peau mate.<p>

- Ah, Lavi-san, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ce type est un monstre, il est maudit et a le visage déformé par…

- Peu importe, arrêtez de l'emmerder, ça me saoule, enchaina Lavi.

- Le visage déformé hein ? demanda le gars à la peau mate aux cheveux ondulés. Lui semblait assez curieux.

Il se dégageait de lui un tel magnétisme que même les garçons en général ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

- Oui, il paraît que son œil gauche est…

- Allons voir ça ! continua joyeusement le rouquin

Allen, qui avait suivit toute la conversation, commença à se lever pour fuir le plus loin possible des trois qui approchaient mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du trio qui eut tôt fait de le rattraper.

- Où comptes-tu fuir comme ça toi ? l'interrogea le jeune homme roux au sourire engageant.

Allen baissa aussitôt la tête, il était persuadé qu'on allait encore se foutre de lui ou pire…  
>En plus Kanda était présent et il risquait de s'énerver comme plus tôt.<p>

- Relèves donc la tête, on est venu voir ton visage, si hideux d'après les autres élèves.

**Non ! Ils ne devaient en aucun cas regarder son visage sinon…**

- Tch... Venez, on le laisse, après tout, il n'a rien de spécial ce gosse.

- Kanda, aurais-tu déjà contempler son visage ? requit aussitôt le jeune homme à la peau mate qui portait le surnom Joyd, mais connu sous le nom de Tykk Mikk.

- Pff à peine, et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le roux, Lavi, saisit alors le menton du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et lui releva la tête.

- Maintenant, j'enlève ta capuche, laisses-toi faire !

Allen n'avait eu aucune envie de répliquer, il savait déjà comment tout allait finir mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Malgré ça, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.  
>Il était assez laid comme ça, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.<p>

D'un coup, il sentit l'air frais sur sa face et sut que son visage avait été mis à nu.

Lavi, Joyd et Kanda ne purent s'empêcher de contempler le jeune homme en face d'eux.

Le rouquin qui tenait encore son menton le lâcha mais ne fit aucun autre geste.  
>Ils étaient tous les trois bien trop absorbés par la créature qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.<p>

De longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.  
>Une peau qui, en temps normal devait être blanche, était sale dû à la crasse qui la recouvrait très légèrement, mais étrangement ils étaient loin de sans soucier.<p>

Il possédait des traits fins et sa bouche légèrement rosée semblait pulpeuse malgré ses lèvres gercées. Mais ce qui choquait le plus était sans aucun doute son œil gauche, profondément marqué par un tatouage que les gens prenait en général pour une cicatrice, il traversait son œil, commençant sur le front par une étoile et finissant sur le bas de la joue.

Allen leur apparu alors comme un être sublime et non comme un monstre.

Kanda, qui fut le premier à se ressaisir lança :

- J'vous avais dit qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant, venez on se casse.

Lavy et Joyd sursautèrent en même temps.

Puis Lavi répondit :

- Nan mais tu rigoles j'espère, mattes-moi cette merveille !

_**Hein ?** _

Allen qui s'était laissé contempler et qui s'attendait à une insulte, ne put empêcher un petit cri d'étonnement sortir de sa bouche.

- Tch... Allez, moi j'me tire, faites ce que vous voulez.

Le brun aux longs cheveux partit sans un autre regard pour Allen qui le regardait peiné.

- Bah faut dire que Yû est super beau donc niveau beauté, il est habitué hein.

Joyd acquiesça et fixa Allen.

- Toi, tu n'as rien d'un monstre ! Quel est ton nom ?

Allen, surprit qu'on lui demande son nom, qu'on s'adresse à lui comme si il était un humain et pas un monstre répondit en hésitant :

- Allen Walker…

- Eh bien Allen, moi c'est Joyd, lui c'est Lavi et le beau gosse qui vient de partir c'est Yû, enfin je veux dire Kanda.

Allen rougit.  
>Allait–il peut-être trouver son protecteur parmi eux ?<p>

**OoO**

Après cette première rencontre, la vie d'Allen ne changea pas le moins du monde.  
>Il se faisait, comme toujours, insulter par autrui, et avait de plus en plus de mal à survivre.<br>Il savait aussi qu'il lui serait impossible de trouver un protecteur, et ses seize ans approchaient.

Sortant de la cabane de fortune qu'il habitait depuis six ans maintenant, et qui se situait à côté de l'ancien orphelinat, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande place.

La vieille dame qui habitait dans la maison à coté, lui avait interdit de fouiller dans ses poubelles, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se nourrir.

Allen soupira.  
>Si le malheur continuait à s'acharner ainsi sur lui, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se laisser mourir.<br>Après tout, qui le pleurerait ?

Personne et c'était vraiment dur de le savoir.  
>Il ne comptait pour personne.<p>

Il avait bien essayé de trouver du travail mais qui l'engagerais franchement ?

Un autre soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il traversait la place.  
>Il allait devoir le refaire.<p>

Cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde mais il ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Qu'allait-il faire qui lui rapporterait de quoi se nourrir ? Se vendre.

Il repensa à l'humiliation qu'il devrait de nouveau subir, juste pour pouvoir manger quelques repas.

Ne retenant plus ses larmes, il ne remarqua pas le trio qui l'avait aperçu plus tôt.

**A suivre**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**Hina-Pyon  
><strong>


End file.
